Proof That Dave Karofsky Wants Out Of The Closet
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: The third instalment of my amusingly accurate, increasingly angsty and completely one-side Karoskfy/Kurt love story.


I'm getting a little bit addicted to this pairing, which is hilarious because I'm don't even properly ship (odd, considering I ship Kurt with like, _everyone_).  
But what can I say? I guess I'm just a fan of angst and unrequited love. Because I'm morbid and pessimistic like that...

Anyway, I've started making Dave a little more human, and also Kurt a little more sympathetic. After all, poor closet case Karofsky's having a shocker.

Don't forget to review the pants of this. Don't make me introduce you all to The Fury...

Also, even though I totally predicted that this now canon pairing was going to happen months ago, I do not own Glee in any way.  
Other than like, all my DVDs and soundtracks and so on...

* * *

**Proof That Dave Karofsky Wants Out of the Closet**

Dave was exhausted. He was losing sleep and had begun skipping classes even more than he usually did because he could barely keeps his eyes open. He was especially skipping the classes that he shared with Kurt.

"_Beating me up isn't going to make you straight. It's just going to make you a big gay hypocrite."_

Those words were running through Dave's head, almost like the screensaver of his mind. If he wasn't thinking about something else, then he was thinking about Kurt and about how much that out and proud Glee loser made him feel like a coward. What Kurt had said to him made him want to punch that self-righteous little fag in the face, but, at the same time, the growing tenderness and romance of his ever increasing dreams was just making him want to crawl into a dark corner and weep. He wished he didn't feel this way but, at the same time, he wished that he had never started treating Kurt so badly in the first place, so his feelings would seem a little less hopeless.

Kurt was always going to hate him, Dave knew that, and it broke his heart. There was no point in trying to redeem himself now. It was too late to change things. Accidently showing his true feelings had only made Kurt hate him even more, if anything, so there was nothing he could really do. Nothing but carry on treating Kurt in exactly the same way as before.

He saw Kurt walking down the hall with that black girl and that Asian Goth chick, and he was immediately hit with that familiar feeling – that pang of lust mingled with that ache of unrequited longing. But he pushed it all into the back of his mind, just like he'd done before that stupid kiss. That queer little freak deserved to be hurt for messing with his mind so much. So Dave shoved him hard into a locker without a second glance. He didn't even stop walking until he heard Kurt's voice behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Karofsky?"

Dave turned around and glared, ignoring the fact that Kurt looked smoking hot when he was angry.

"The only thing I see around here that's wrong is you, fag," he replied, his spiteful voice never betraying how bad what he said made him feel.

"God, I am so sick of you!" Kurt said in frustration. "I'm sick of you taking all your insecurities out on me! Beating me up isn't going to change things, it isn't going to make it go away!"

A bit of a crowd had started to form around them now.

"Watch it, Hummel," Dave said fiercely. "Unless you want me to introduce you to The Fury."

"Is that your fist you're talking about, Karofsky?" Kurt sneered. "Or another unimpressive part of your anatomy you're just dying to introduce me to?"

"Shut the hell up, homo!" Dave bellowed, shoving him again.

But Kurt stood his ground. Dave was actually pretty impressed with his bravery.

"So you're actually going to hit me this time?" he mocked. "Doesn't surprise me. It's not like you can do what you really want to do to me in front of all these people."

Kurt had a point. The urge to kiss him again was overwhelming, but Dave was also very aware of the amount of people that had gathered around them, all the eyes that were staring with curiosity and expectation.

"I'm warning you, Hummel," he said dangerously.

"I'm not afraid of you, hypocrite," said Kurt, narrowing his eyes and squaring up to him. "You're nothing more than a coward."

That last word sent Dave over the edge. Rage and sadness and denial overcame him and, before he had a chance to think about it, he clenched his fist and punched Kurt hard in the stomach. Kurt was pushed back into the locker from the force of the blow, crumpling to the ground and clutching his stomach in agony as his two friends rushed to his aid. It was seeing him like that, in so much pain, that made Dave snap out of it, made him realise what he had done. He could hear the talk from the other students around them – laughter from some, gasps of shock from others – and he could hear Kurt's friends cursing him, but it was all irrelevant. The most horrible, agonizing guilt had washed over him, and he had to push and shove his way through the crowd to get away from everyone before he burst into tears.

He just about made it to the (thankfully empty) locker room before the pain overcame him. He lent against the wall and sank to the floor, crying so hard that it hurt, his head in his hands. He had never hated himself more. Pretty much everything Kurt had said was true, as it always seemed to be. But instead of being the bigger man, instead of being brave and true to himself, Dave had made things worse. He had hurt Kurt, when all he really wanted to do, more than anything, was hold him and kiss him and admit that he loved him right in front of everyone.

Dave shut his eyes, still sobbing quietly, and lost himself in his dream world, a world where he wasn't a brainless closet case. He found himself lying in bed and as he turned his head he saw Kurt sleeping beside him – dream Kurt, the Kurt that loved him back. Dave turned so he was lying on his side and gazed at the beautiful boy next to him. Kurt was sound asleep, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he lay there peacefully, the bed sheets only half covering his naked torso. Dave very gently touched Kurt's cheek, his jaw, his neck, fingertips trailing down towards the soft, pale skin of his chest. He heard Kurt sigh in his sleep and couldn't help but smile. His hand travelled lower, moving the bed sheets out of the way so he could see all of Kurt's gorgeous body, filling him with lust and love in equal measure.

But then his face fell and his heart sank. Right there on Kurt's stomach was a dark bruise, standing out sore and angry against his pale skin. Dave felt disgusted and horrified and painfully guilty as he looked at that bruise, that terrible bruise that he'd caused. Kurt suddenly woke up, taking hold of Dave's hand and looking at him sadly.

"I thought you loved me," he whispered.

"I do," Dave said. "You know I do. I love you more than anything."

Kurt was silent for a second, turning away and gingerly touching the bruise on his stomach.

"Then why did you hit me?" he said, his voice even quieter.

Dave moved a little closer to him, cupping his cheek and turning his head back towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know I didn't. I never meant to hurt you."

Kurt smiled slowly, love and forgiveness in his beautiful eyes.

"I know, sweetheart," he said.

He moved so he was lying on his side as well, and closed the space between them with a soft, perfect kiss...

"Karofsky?"

Dave opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping or anything, but he'd completely zoned out. He didn't even know how long he'd been sitting on the floor of the locker room. He roughly wiped the tears from his face and looked up to find Kurt standing over him with his arms folded.

"Are you okay?" he said.

Dave scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kurt just shrugged, smiling kind of sadly. "I'm a little bruised, but I'll survive. You and your fellow Neanderthals have done considerably worse to me over the years."

Dave cringed, looking away and frowning at the memories. He wished more than anything that he could take it all back.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Kurt, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you even care?" asked Dave. "After everything I've done to you, shouldn't you be happy to see me so beat up?"

"I never said I actually cared," said Kurt, narrowing his eyes. "I just know that the asshole that called me a fag and punched me in the stomach earlier and the guy sitting here was tears in his eyes aren't the same person. And it's that second guy that I'm more worried about."

Dave got a weird feeling in his chest when Kurt said he was worried about him.

"If you must know," he said. "No, I'm not okay. I'm really, really not okay."

"I kind of figured."

Suddenly, Kurt sat down on the floor next to Dave, so close that their arms were touching. Dave stared at the floor, sure that if he looked at the boy next to him he would never be able to control himself. And he knew from bitter experience that trying to kiss Kurt wasn't a good idea.

"Let me help you, Karofsky," he said. "You can't go on living like this."

"I know," Dave whispered. "I hate being this way. I hate lying to myself. I hate treating you so bad when I..."

He stopped himself before he could say any more. Kurt turned his head towards him.

"When you what?" he said softly, encouragingly.

"When I..." Dave whispered nervously. "When I... love you so much."

Kurt was silent for a while, before he reached over and took hold of Dave's hand.

"That's really... surreal, and adorable of you, Karofsky," he said slowly. "But, after everything you've ever done to me and the fact that you're really not my type, I can assure you that the feelings are never going to be mutual."

"Oh," said Dave, feeling dejected. He knew there was never going to be any hope for him and Kurt, but hearing it put so bluntly was still heartbreaking.

"I'm just being honest," said Kurt. "But just because I have no desire to become romantically involved with you, doesn't mean that I don't want to help you. If you'll let me, of course."

Dave looked at Kurt's hand on top of his, and turned his own hand so that their fingers were entwined, which Kurt didn't object to. His soft little hand fit perfectly into Dave's, just like all those dreams.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and smiling sadly. "You can help me. That'll be cool."

"Good," said Kurt. "Consider this the start of our almost, sort of, kind of friendship. And the first condition to me helping you is that you have got to stop slamming me into lockers. That crap hurts way more than you think."

Dave's smile got a little wider. "Consider it done."

They sat there for a while longer, Dave wasn't really sure how long exactly, but he didn't really care. He was just trying to take in every single detail of this moment. Who knew when he'd be able to hold Kurt's hand again?

"Don't you have a class right now?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," said Kurt with a sigh. "But it's only Math. I think this is a little more important that quadratic equations."

Dave smiled, that smile only getting wider as he turned to see Kurt smiling back at him, holding his hand a little tighter.

Dave Karofsky had to face facts. It was time to be brave like Kurt.

* * *

Just so you know (because I have a feeling I'm going to be asked this), I have no intention of actually pairing these two together outside of Dave's head.  
I mean, it was getting kind of fluffy towards the end but, to be honest, I just want them to be friends.  
I don't think Dave has ever had a proper friend who he can talk to about stuff like is where Kurt comes in.

Anyways, **REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


End file.
